There is known a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as driving sources for traveling. Furthermore, in such a hybrid vehicle, there is known a vehicle where a manual transmission and a manual-type clutch which is operated with a clutch pedal are provided on a power transmission path lying between the internal combustion engine and drive wheels, and the electric motor is provided between an output shaft of the manual transmission and the drive wheels (see Patent Literature 1). In the vehicle of the Patent Literature 1, when the vehicle is started with the electric motor, a driving torque which occurs when it is assumed that the vehicle is started with the internal combustion engine is calculated based on an operation amount of a clutch pedal, an accelerator opening degree, and a gear stage, and the calculated driving torque is output from the electric motor. Furthermore, when the accelerator opening degree is greater than a predetermined opening degree the vehicle is driven by the internal combustion engine. In addition, there is Patent Literature 2 as a prior art reference in relation to the present invention.